outlier_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain America (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
|-|Original= |-|Infinity War= |-|With Mjolnir= Summary Captain Steven "Steve" Grant Rogers is a Super Soldier World War II veteran and was the world's first superhero. Volunteering for a top secret Super-Soldier program, the frail Steve Rogers was transformed into the powerful and heroic Captain America, his amazing World War II exploits made him a living legend. Rogers attacked multiple HYDRA quarters with the Howling Commandos, to the dismay of his greatest enemy, the Red Skull, while also developing a relationship with Agent Peggy Carter. Despite losing his closest friend, Bucky Barnes during one mission, Rogers helped the Allies win the war, but crashed into the Arctic during his final mission. Awakening in the modern day, Rogers learned that he had spent 67 years trapped in the glacial ice. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C. Higher with shield Name: Steve Rogers, Captain America Origin: Marvel Cinematic Universe Gender: Male Age: Biologically he is 33 years old, chronologically he is 99 years old. Classification: Enhanced human. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Expert Shield User, Regeneration (Regenerated from being shot in the abdomen by a Chitauri gun in several minutes), Longevity, Resistance to Diseases and Drugs, Stealth Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Attack Reflection Attack Potency: Large Star level (Held his own against Loki, who tanked the Bifrost energies, which nearly destroyed the surface of Jotunheim, and would eventually tear apart it apart. Fought and defeated Spider-Man, who caught an attack from Cull Obsidian, and could have easily defeated him according to Iron Man. Has fought against the likes of Corvus Glaive, Ultron and Loki. Was able to combat Iron Man with Bucky's help, and even briefly stomped him one-on-one when going all out, with Iron Man needing F.R.I.D.A.Y to copy his fighting style in order to counter). Higher with shield (Staggered Thanos. Heavily damaged Ultron Prime, which could withstand attacks from Iron Man. Easily disabled multiple functions of the Iron Man suit and managed to cut out the arc reactor while exhausted and injured) Speed: Subsonic Running Speed (Outran a car in 0.3 seconds) with Massively FTL+ Combat Speed and Reactions (Even regular Asgardians could keep up with Hela, who has several MFTL+ feats. Captain America was able to keep up with Loki, and should be roughly comparable to the other Avengers. Reacted and blocked blasts from Ultron which are as fast as Quicksilver) Lifting Strength: Class 50 (Stronger than Mike Peter who managed to push a bulldozer across a soccer field. Lifted a huge metal beam off the Winter Soldier after being shot and stabbed multiple times. Lifted Iron Man when heavily injured) Striking Strength: Large Star Class. Higher with shield Durability: Large Star level (Caught an attack from Thanos with the Infinity Gauntlet. Was the only Avenger who managed to get back up against Thanos after he blasted him aside with the Power Stone. Tanked Ultron's blasts and Iron Man's repulsors). His shield can withstand Large Planet level attacks (Tanked a Mjolnir strike from Thor without taking damage at all, and later tanked attacks from Corvus' Glaive, which could easily pierce Vision, who is made of Vibranium) Stamina: Superhuman (Can fight for hours. Lifted a huge metal beam after being shot, stabbed and exhausted after his fight with the Winter Soldier) Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with firearms and with his shield. Standard Equipment: Various firearms, vibranium shield(s) Intelligence: Above average. Excellent tactician and possesses excellent memory. Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Characters Category:Super Soldiers Category:Military Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Leaders Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Shield Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Soldiers Category:Stealth Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:6-B Category:5-A Category:Antagonists